Is this really my life?
by devil-Chrno66
Summary: It was the beginning of summer. My brother Joshua had convinced me to visit the old orphanage where we grew up. I was reluctant to go especially, since he was going to stay home by himself in that big house. AU RXC JXAz
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I've been a very bad authoress by starting this story in stead of working on the ones I should be...teeheehee....don't get too angry after all at least I'm updating something and I've already started chapter two of this story..yay! But don't worry I'm not giving up on my other story on here either.

Actually I just updated that one recently...but anyway...this story is going to be a little different,I hope...it will be RosetteXChrno but I was thinking you know how Aion always seems to be the bad guy in the story...why don't we screw that up and do something completely different shall we?** Tell me what you think please not only about Aion but how the story is going for you so far I would really like some input!**

Aion- I can be good. I promise!

Me-Hey you're not supposed to be out here yet!

Aion-I was tired of waiting...it was so dark in the place I was before...

Me-....My mind isn't that dark...._note to self, get more torches for mind_...since you're here will you do the disclaimer please.

Aion-Certainly, **the authoress does not own any of the Chrno Crusade characters** including me **nor does she own any of the songs she used either.**

Me-Without futher ado here is chapter one!

**Oh yeah sorry about the flashback in the very first chapter but hey at least we got it out of the way**

* * *

**_Is this really my life…?_**

**_The Beginning_**

It was the beginning of summer. My brother Joshua had convinced me to visit the old orphanage where we grew up. I was reluctant to go especially, since he was going to stay home by himself in that big house.

I had done everything I could think of to convince him even giving him one of my special noogie attacks but he still said "no".

His excuse for not wanting to go was because someone needed to watch over the house. He was adamant that since I was a girl, it was not going to be me. I snorted he probably just didn't want to miss his shows.

My brother, Joshua Christopher, age seventeen is addicted to soap operas, reality shows, and the occult. I could understand the occult because of our special abilities but not the other two.

See from a very young age my brother and I have been able to do things that others could not. These powers have always been our greatest secret ever since the incident at the orphanage. At first, we had no idea that I had powers and I wish it were still that way.

Joshua's powers manifested themselves in the ability of healing. When the other orphans first learned of his powers, they were afraid of him but once he started healing their wounds, they welcomed him with open arms.

Many thought that since my brother's power was good and helpful that mine would be just the same. My powers didn't awaken within me until my second year at the orphanage.

I should have known that my powers would be different after all I was never known as the calm or the quiet one out of the two of us.

On my twelfth birthday was when it happened, the event that would change everyone's outlook on my powers. See by this time I had already earned the reputation of being a very stubborn and headstrong girl. Which in the end I think just added to the problem.

See up until this point, I would get mad, give them one of my special "noogie" attacks, get scolded by Ms. Jean, and then would start the process over again the next day. However, it seemed that twelve was the magic number.

* * *

_It had started out as a normal day. I had woken up to the sound of my brother yelling at me to get up or my breakfast would be cold. _

_I ignored him as I always did and snuggled back into my warm blankets. About, ten minutes later I heard heavy footsteps outside my door and then the sound of the door squeaking open. _

"_Sister, your breakfast is getting cold." Said Joshua impatiently _

_I moaned, "Go away Joshua." and snuggled deeper into my covers._

_My brother sighed before taking hold of the ends of my covers and yanking them off me. I tried to snuggle into myself to keep warm but it was no use without the covers I could not keep warm._

"_Fine, I'm up are you happy now." I pouted_

"_Immensely, sister today is your birthday. Ms. Jean even made you a special breakfast."_

_I glared at him weakly for a moment before giving in after all it wasn't everyday that I turned twelve._

"_What she make?" I asked while yawning _

"_Chocolate chip waffles." He said smiling mischievously_

_See Joshua knew that chocolate was one of my most favorite things in the whole world, so telling me this would make me get up even from my death bed. _

_I followed Joshua down a set of old wooden stairs to the kitchen on the first floor. I remember feeling excited after all, I knew that chocolate wasn't the only thing I was going to enjoy that day. _

_After my delicious breakfast, we went outside to play and to do our chores. My chore for the week was helping with the laundry I didn't mind it so much it was better than cleaning the toilets, even if I was stuck on the chore with Billy._

_See, Billy, had always been my main tormentor. He would often tease me with the fact that my brother had cool powers and I had nothing. Of course, it didn't help that I fed right into his behavior by getting angry and retaliating. Today was not going to be an exception to that either. _

"_Rosette you're hanging the shirts wrong."_

"_What are you talking about?" _

_I looked at the shirts that were already on the line and sure enough, I had hung them upside down._

"_How did that happen, I don't remember hanging them that way?"_

_Billy didn't hear my question though because by this time he was on the ground laughing his head off. _

"_That's hilarious but I guess we can't expect much out of you, I mean you did get the short end of the power's stick as well."_

_I glared daggers at him. Of all the days for him to say that, it had to be on my birthday but he ignored my glare and kept going._

"_Hey maybe that is your power…to be a total spazz!' he sneered _

_I had enough by this time. I launched onto Billy and gave him one of my special noogie attacks until he was crying in pain. When I was satisfied, I left him lying on the ground and ran to the shade of one of the big trees on the outskirts of the forest that surrounded the orphanage._

* * *

_I stayed in the shadow of the tree for sometime before I heard footsteps on the other side. If that was Billy come to make fun of me, again, I was going to give him an even worse noogie this time. I peeked out from the other side of the tree and saw my brother Joshua._

"_Sister, are you there?" he called out_

"_Joshua." I called out to him to let him know where I was_

"_Sister, I've been looking for you it's almost time for lunch."_

_I stepped out of the shadow of the tree wiping at my eyes. I didn't want him to see that I had been crying. I was the older sibling after all; I was expected to be the strong one. We had been walking for a couple of minutes when he asked me the question I had hoped he wouldn't ask._

"_Sister, why were you crying?"_

"_Uh...I-I wasn't crying I had something in my eye." I lied_

_He looked doubtful for a second before sighing and continuing to walk. I knew I hadn't fooled him. I was never good at lying to him._

"_Sister, you really should just ignore Billy, he's just trying to get a rise out of you."_

_I didn't say anything. I just continued to walk beside him. The truth was Billy was only part of the reason why I was crying. Underneath, that tree I was reminded of my parents. _

_I had played with my parents in the shade of the trees beside our old house. Joshua had no idea about this because mother died while having him. Everything changed when mother died…_

_Lunch was delicious, as usual, and even better because I was nowhere near Billy. However, after lunch was a different story._

"_Since you decided to run off before the laundry was all hung you get to finish." Said Billy_

_I ignored him and started in on my chores. Billy ran off with some of the other kids to play football, which was fine with me I didn't feel like dealing with his snide remarks anyway. However, luck has never been one to be on my side. _

_I was so engrossed with the laundry that I didn't hear the sound of running feet coming right for me until it was too late. One second I was just about to hang the last shirt and the next it was flying out of my hands as I fell to the ground hard._

"_Out of Bounds!" I heard someone scream_

"_Rosette are you all right?" Asked the boy that had crashed into me_

_I saw stars in front of my eyes when I opened them. I blinked them away and looked at the boy who had crashed into me. It was Ryan my first crush. _

_Ryan had light brown hair that was short and messy but, what interested me the most was his eyes. He had dark green colored eyes that always seemed to sparkle with kindness. _

_My face turned beet red and I stammered out a weak reply._

"_Rosette's fine. Let's go man."_

_I was mad now; my loud mouth tormentor had ruined my moment with Ryan. I never noticed that Billy's face was red as well._

"_How dare you! I could have been seriously injured not to mention, you could have ruined the laundry."_

_I was only yelling at him now I didn't consider it Ryan's fault after all he wasn't the one that threw the football. I was just about to give Billy another one of my noogie attacks when he beat me to the punch, literally._

_I remember hearing the dull thud of my body hitting the ground and then waking up a couple of hours later in my bed. I thought that Billy had just knocked me unconscious but my brother reluctantly told me the truth. _

_Joshua had come in right after Billy had pushed me to the ground and was a witness to the aftermath. _

_He said my body lay there on the ground for a few seconds before it was enveloped in a bright light and was lifted into the air. My eyes had turned a dull shade of grey-blue and looked out lifelessly into nothing. _

_I lifted my left hand towards Billy and fired off a blast of energy about the size of a basketball. It hit Billy square in the stomach throwing him to the ground with a loud thump. _

_The blast had left Billy with what I found out later was a rather nasty burn. Joshua had done what he could with the burn but not all of it would disappear. Billy was going to have a scar there probably for the rest of his life._

* * *

_When Joshua was done, he told one of the other kids to get Ms. Jean while he carried me to my room. I woke up several hours later in the middle of the night feeling very strange. _

_I knew something was different now. Joshua had stayed by my side the entire time waiting for me to wake up._

"_Sister are you okay?" Joshua asked tentatively _

_I groaned when I tried to sit up my body ached all over and moving only seemed to make it worse. I didn't want to alarm Joshua so I lied and said I was fine just a little tired. I don't think he bought it though because he gave me a look. _

_He opened his mouth, ready to catch me in my lie when there was a knock at the door. Ms. Jean timidly stepped in she was about to ask my brother how I was but stopped when she saw me sitting up. _

"_I see you're awake Rosette. How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm okay, ma'am. Just a little tired." I lied again_

"_I'm sorry you missed your birthday supper. I left some for you in the oven."_

"_That's okay ma'am I'm not really hungry right now."_

_That was the truth. My stomach was making little flip-flopping motions just thinking about food right now. I decided they didn't need to know that though. _

"_Your presents are downstairs in the living room if you feel like opening them." Replied Ms. Jean _

"_I think I will." Anything but food at this point would be lovely and I was anxious to see what I received for my birthday. I wasn't really expecting much a few articles of clothing maybe a stuffed animal or two but not much else. _

_After the first few presents, it seemed I had been right. I had received a few new dresses, a handmade red scarf, and a stuffed rabbit. I was down to the last present now. It was a square shaped box wrapped in red and blue paper._

_I looked at the card to see whom it was from and almost dropped it. On the card, was my Father and Mother's names written in neat cursive handwriting. _

_**Vinsent and Jillian Christopher, "We haven't always been able to be there for you but we hope this will be of some help. Use it well!"**_

_I held back the tears that had appeared from reading the card and put it to the side ready to open the present my parent's had left me. I took off the lid and just sat there staring at the inside of the box._

"_Sister what's in the box? Whose it from?" prodded Joshua when he saw me freeze_

_He grabbed the card before I could stop him and stared at it too shocked to believe what he was reading. _

"_W-what did m-mother and father give you?" he asked timidly _

_I carefully lifted the object out of the box it looked old and I was afraid it might break. _

"_A watch?" asked Joshua_

"_I'm not sure there are no numbers on the face."_

"_It's old maybe the numbers have rubbed off or something." Replied Joshua_

"_How am I supposed to use a clock with no numbers?" I asked to the air_

_Joshua just shrugged. I could tell he was not going to be of any help. _

_The watch looked very weird to me not only was there no numbers, it had two clasps on the outside. The more I held the watch the weirder I felt like something was being suppressed into the deepest recesses of my body. _

_It was not making my stomach feel any better but I put the metal chain around my neck and let the watch dangle there._

"_What do you think?" I asked Joshua_

"_It looks a little weird to wear as jewelry like that." He said while snickering_

_I glared at him. "Well I'm gonna' wear it like this anyway." I said daring him to say otherwise._

_He just sighed and said "Whatever." I didn't know it at the time but this was the last happy moment I would have while living at the orphanage. _

* * *

I sighed for the millionth time that night and grabbed at the watch that was still dangling from my neck to this day. My visit to the old orphanage was nice other than the constant reminder of my awakening and the aftermath of it.

Ms. Jean was happy to see me and wished wholeheartedly that my brother could have made it as well. I smiled to myself. If that didn't make my brother feel guilty then nothing would.

Ms. Jean is an elderly woman now with gray hair streaking through chestnut brown in random patches. She was just as kind as I remembered her from back then. She welcomed us warmly when we first came to the orphanage and wished us good luck when our aunt adopted us four years later.

Speaking of which, I was now driving home in the present my aunt got me for my eighteenth birthday, a shiny new red 1969 camaro SS.

My aunt, Satella Harvenheit age twenty-four is the head of Harvenheit Corp. and one of the world's most top models. Harvenheit Corp. specializes in fine jewelry and rare objects of great value. So to say that we lived well was an understatement. You could call it one of those rags to riches stories, only ours is a little more complicated.

I know it seems strange for a twenty four year old to have kids that are practically her age but Joshua and I don't have anyone else to turn to. It's either live with my aunt or on the streets. If you were given the option, I am sure you would make the same decision.

Before all of this, our dad tried to raise both of us by himself. He took care of us the best he could but I could tell it was wearing on him badly. He died on Joshua's ninth birthday; the same day mother had died nine years before.

In the confusion that followed his funeral, we were placed in the Seventh Bell orphanage in Michigan. Joshua and I stayed at that orphanage for four years wishing and hoping that we would leave at any time. The longing got stronger when my powers surfaced.

We were overjoyed when someone came to take us away from there. At that point, we didn't care who it was as long as it was not where we were.

My brother and I have lived with our aunt Satella, who is one of my birth mom's younger sisters and her butler Steiner in New York City ever since.

Steiner is an elderly man with salt and pepper colored hair. He has always reminded me of Ms. Jean. I thought about introducing them to each other. I think they would go nicely together.

Except the distance between the two might be a problem. Not to mention, Steiner is a live-in butler. My aunt had even been nice enough to buy him his own house adjacent to her property. Therefore, he would not have to walk too far to get to the house.

I couldn't believe I was eighteen and able to drive on my own. It was exhilarating being able to drive by myself but also kind of lonely.

I drove these thoughts from my mind and turned on the radio. That's another thing about my car. It has an awesome sound system, which is perfect for blasting rock music of any kind.

The only problem was the fact that ninety-five percent of the time, the stations were on commercial break and this time was no exception. I finally was fed up with flipping through stations and opted for one of my cd's.

There were definitely no commercials on it. As soon as I heard the sweet sounds of guitars and drums filtering through the speakers, I was fine. I leaned back in my seat and let all thoughts of loneliness and powers seep from my mind.

_Then it comes to be _

_that the soothing light _

_at the end of your tunnel_

_Is just a freight train coming your way_

_Don't it feel right like this_

_All the pieces fall to his wish_

_Sucker for that quick reward boy_

_Sucker for that quick reward they said_

_Then it comes to be_

_that the soothing light _

_At the end of your tunnel_

_Is just a freight train coming your way (repeat)_

_It's coming your way_

_It's coming your way (yeah)_

_Here Comes..._

I loved this song. The guitars, drums, everything fit together nicely and the feeling I got from the sound...it was amazing. Truly, these people are legends. I sighed as the music changed this time it was a song by Disturbed. There was one particular part of this song that I loved. The music would change this was the part I loved to sing with him and every time it came on I did.

…_I remember long ago_

_when the sun was shining_

_and all the stars were bright _

_all through the night_

_In wake of this madness,_

_as I held you tight_

_So long ago...._

At this point, the music started playing by itself and I found myself looking at my surroundings. I noticed something odd glowing in the sky, I was going to pass it off as the sun but one look at the clock on my dashboard proved that the sun could not possibly be out.

Not to mention, whatever it was it was falling towards the ground at an alarming rate.

**KABOOM!**

I screeched to a halt as the ground underneath my car was rocked by the shockwave from whatever it was that had crashed.

* * *

If that had been any closer, I could be dead on the side of the road right now. I knew I should stay away from the crash site in case something decided to blow up but my feet had a different plan for me.

I was running through the woods at full speed before I even knew I had decided to do so. I found myself at the edge of a huge crater. There was smoke and tree limbs scattered all over the place.

I looked for some sort of plane or aircraft but it was hard to see anything through the smoke. I coughed, if there were any survivors they would need help.

"Is anyone down there?' I screamed

I hoped if there was they would be able to hear me. I thought I heard someone moan when I called out so I skidded down the side of the crater and tried again.

"Is anyone down here?"

Mmmnn...

I had heard it that time. There was definitely someone down here. I ran in the direction of the moan I had heard and realized I was heading to the very center of the crater.

The smoke down here was even denser and I could barely see my hand in front of my face. There was no way that I could stay down here for very much longer.

Ooff!

I had tripped over something that was lying on the ground...a very solid something.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked, "Can you tell me was there anyone else with you?"

"No…get…"

This confused the heck out of me. If there was no one else here…then whom did I need to get.

"Hey! What do you mean is there anyone else down here?"

I never received a reply it seemed this person had fallen unconscious. I didn't want to leave anyone down here but the smoke was starting to make my eyes sting and I couldn't hear any other sounds of life.

"I guess it's just you and me pal."

I heaved whomever it was up as gently as I could and wrapped the person's arm around my neck. This was not going to be easy. Especially since whoever this was, they were taller than I was.

* * *

It's funny I don't remember my trek down to the crater taking as long as my way back. By the time my car was finally in sight, I was exhausted. I made a mental note that the next time I get the bright idea to run head long into a crash site that I would stop and think about it before hand.

I breathed heavily when I was finally able to set the person in the passenger seat. This was probably not the best place but there was no way I was wrestling this person into my backseat. I felt like passing out on the side of the road.

Instead, I opted for catching my breath. When I had finally caught my breath I looked up and was caught off guard by what I saw.

I was staring at one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen. He looked to be in his early twenties, had shoulder length violet hair, and I was definitely right about him being taller than I was.

I noticed that he was also wearing a very old tattered brown poncho. Maybe he was coming from a western convention or something or maybe he has traveled through time and his clothing was actually fashionable where he came from.

I wanted to slap myself. I knew I shouldn't have let the kids at the orphanage talk me into watching that movie about time travel. Next thing you know I will be helping this person fight off an evil time traveling gang and we will wind up falling for each other in the process.

I wanted to slap myself again.

"When I get home I am killing Joshua." I muttered to myself

"That's right! Joshua."

If there was, one thing I couldn't stand it was him worrying about me. Joshua has always been a big worrywart. Every time I go somewhere, he asks me whom I am going with and how long I am going to be out. Not to mention, he calls me every ten minutes or every commercial break whichever comes first.

Speaking of which I spied my cell phone sitting in one of the cup holders. I sighed as I fell into the driver's side of my car, I had a sneaking suspicion of who had called me and if I was right…

To my annoyance, there was a message waiting for me from Joshua asking where I was. Oh, I was definitely going to kill him when I got home.

I turned the keys in the ignition and my car came to life with a deep rumbling sound. I sped down the country road going way over what I knew the speed limit to be. If I was stopped, I had an excuse sitting in my passenger seat, a very handsome and oddly dressed excuse.

* * *

It seemed I was lucky tonight the cops weren't patrolling any of the roads that I took. Though I was sure that on any other night, I would probably meet hundreds of them.

I think all I've been doing tonight is sighing because I did it again when I pulled into the rather expansive garage. Nothing my aunt does is small or half way…remember that.

As I knew he would Joshua was waiting for me when I drove up. I was dreading the conversation I knew was about to take place because Joshua is worse than a mother hen waiting for her chicks to return.

"You're lucky you're unconscious." I mouthed to my passenger "You don't have to deal with Mr. Worrywart."

I could have sworn I saw my passenger smirk but that was impossible because he was unconscious…

I opened the car door and slowly got out of the car.

"What happened? You didn't answer my call!" said Joshua with a note of hysteria in his voice

"I got a little side tracked and wasn't able to answer…so what."

"Side tracked…with what?"

I could tell by the look on his face he was worried I had been in an accident of some kind. That's when I remembered my unconscious passenger and decided to wind up this conversation as fast as possible.

"Look Joshua…" I started putting on a serious face.

I could tell my tone was not helping his worry at all. In fact, I think it made it worse.

"The reason why I wasn't able to answer is because I was out of the car at the point."

"What! Why were you out of the car?"

I could tell his hysteria was getting worse. At this rate, he would never let me out of his sight again.

"Will you let me finish before you panic! The reason I was out of the car is because I was helping an injured person."

He looked unsure for a couple of minutes before he spoke again.

"So you went to the hospital. You could have called and told me that."

"The hospital…I brought him with me."

He looked at me with a confused expression before some kind of realization hit him.

"Wait a minute…you didn't take an injured person to the hospital? Did you at least call the police?"

It dawned on me then that any normal person would have called the police instead of putting the person in their car and taking them to their house.

"No…he is in my car." I said quietly

Joshua looked at me with a shocked and disbelieving expression before he ran to the other side of the car and opened the door. I followed him at a slower pace and watched as he gave my passenger a once over.

"I guess there's no helping it" He sighed. "Rosette help me carry him to a bed."

I obeyed quietly and got on one side of the injured person while Joshua took the other side. It was easier to maneuver him now that I had someone else to help me. However, the stairs to the second level were a different story.

* * *

I heaved a sigh of relief when we finally set the guy on the bed.

"Rosette can you get the bandages and ointment for me."

I nodded my head and left the room. It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. We kept the bandages and ointment in an easy to reach place in case of emergency. Most of the emergencies they were used for involved me. I have a slight tendency to be clumsy at times much to my dismay and Joshua's mirth.

When I returned to the room, I was not prepared for what I saw. My brother had taken off the purple haired guy's shirt exposing his very well toned chest. My face heated up and I scooted to Joshua to hand him the bandages.

"Well he doesn't seem to be too badly hurt." Said Joshua as he looked up he must have noticed the redness in my face because the next moment he was smiling mischievously at me.

"Rosette has a boyfriend." He crooned

"I do not!" I protested

"B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d." he spelled out in a singsong voice

I could take no more. I threw the bandages and ointment at Joshua and left the room. I heard him yell out in pain while I was closing the door. Had I thought about it I could have teased him about Azmaria but I was too angry to do so.

"Serves him right," I thought to myself.

* * *

I was down stairs now flipping mindlessly through different TV stations when Joshua came downstairs.

"Rosette I'm sorry for what I said but you should have seen your face."

I flipped past another station before I turned to glare at him. Joshua sat right beside me on the couch pleading with me to forgive him. Instead of answering right away, I stopped on a station that was still on commercial break.

"_**Men, are you tired of losing all your hair? Well, try acme hair growth! Women will want you and Men will envy you. I guarantee you'll love it!"**_

I glared at the TV now. I hate commercials especially this kind. If it wasn't this it was commercials about different ways males could enhance parts of their bodies whether it be some exercising machine or something else…

I threw the remote in Joshua's direction as I stood up.

"Here you can have the TV. I'm going to take a bath."

He looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it and turned to the TV. I trudged up the stairs I hadn't realized how my muscles ached until then.

I was going to enjoy this bath immensely after today. From running around with little kids to dragging a full-grown man up a hill and steps, it had taken a toll on my body.

* * *

I gingerly sunk into the warm soapy water in the tub, relaxing all my muscles. However, I use the word "tub" loosely as it could hold me plus at least ten other people. My Aunt…she never does anything half way or small.

About half way through my soak, I heard the door to the bathroom creak open and close. I figured it was Joshua come to try to apologize to me again. I grabbed the towel I had laid beside the tub and wrapped it around my body.

I inched my way forward, my back up against the wall, and prepared to pounce on my brother for coming in here while I am trying to take a bath.

However, when I jumped out there was no one there. I looked around confused; I knew someone had come in. I gave up and decided to just go back to my bath but I would keep my ears open the whole time.

When I turned around, I was not prepared for what I saw. There standing right behind me with a pleased expression on his face was the man I had saved earlier. I stood there with my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Hi there, my name is Chrno and might I say you are a sight for sore eyes."

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it at kind of a cliffhanger but hey doesn't that make it more interesting...**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please tell me what you think about what I said at the beginning of the chapter. Like I said chapter 2 is already in progress and if you don't remember me saying in other places that Chrno is going to be a bit different then what he usually is then well...you know now....

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry this should have been up awhile ago but I had a little problem with it. See when I went to put the cd on the computer that actually had internet I had to use a cd to transfer it. However, it made my finished copy (with 11 pages) disappear and put my old file (with 3 pages) in its place. Needless, to say I was not happy. However, I persevered and triumphed now I have 14 pages and what I hope is even better writing.

By the way, no one commented on Aion so I'm just going to do what I want and everyone can just deal with whatever comes out.

I hope you enjoy this and don't find my wierd version of Chrno to be offensive to you. I just thought why not tweak with his personality a little bit and see what happens.

Random fact #1- While I was first writing this my spell check really didn't like the name Duffau. Well when I right clicked on it one of the suggestions was the word "duffel" as in a duffel bag. This got my overactive imagination going thinking about what Duffau would look like as a duffel bag. Then somehow it morphed into him having his own line of duffel bags. Can you imagine?

"Ladies and Gentleman! May I present to you the new Duke Duffau duffel bag! Complete with wings and a wierd gotee. Act now and we'll throw in the brand spanking new Duke Duffau shaped punching bag for free!"

Wow! Sorry guys my imagination just went haywire there...

I guess since I sent everyone else on a nice little pic nic I'll have to do the disclaimer myself.

**I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of it's characters. **_Though I would really like to..._

**Enjoy!**

**Is this really my life?**

**Is this a good meeting?**

* * *

"Hi there, my name is Chrno and might I say that you are a sight for sore eyes."

Rosette was unsure what she should do next. On the one hand, she wanted to go with her first instincts and get rid of what was bothering her.

However, the other part, perhaps the voice of reason, was telling her not to. This was the part that was promising her that it would continually berate her later for further injuring someone.

So instead, of taking action as she normally would, Rosette stood there hoping that he would realize by her rigidness that this was a mistake.

"I never would have thought that I would wind up here." Stated Chrno to the air, "but this has to be it…paradise…how else could you explain there being a beautiful angel bathing in front of me."

A light blush creeped up Rosette's face. "_Who is this guy?"_ Every male that has ever encountered Rosette knows that being perverted around her was like signing your own death warrant.

Even her own grandfather was no exception to that!

The only thing that was keeping Rosette glued to the floor was the fact that the guy was injured…

"_He better be glad he's injured right now"._ Thought Rosette to herself

"Tell me, what is my beautiful angel's name?"

"Huh". Rosette was so lost in thought that at first she hadn't heard his question.

"M-my name?" Asked Rosette while pointing to herself

"Yes, surely one such as you must have a beautiful name."

Rosette's entire face heated up to a nice shade of tomato red before stammering out her reply.

"M-my name is Rosette…Rosette Christopher."

"Rosette, what a lovely name it rolls off the tongue quite nicely."

Chrno knew very well that he was not in paradise but why not play around a little. After all, it had been quite some time since he had contact with an actual person, much less a 'female' person. Being on the run had some major disadvantages.

"Um…I'm sorry but this isn't--" Started Rosette

"I know…but one like you would certainly make a man think otherwise." Said Chrno with a wink and a light chuckle

Rosette was feeling more and more uneasy as the moments ticked by and the look that Chrno was giving her was not helping to better her opinion of him any.

"_Great, this is what I get for being a Good Samaritan, a perverted western looking…well I don't know exactly what. I get the feeling he isn't exactly human, but then what is he?"_

Chrno was enjoying watching this girl. He could tell she was not comfortable seeing as how she was clutching the only source of cover she had as tightly as possible and was otherwise as rigid as a board.

However, what really interested him were her thoughts. He wasn't sure what she meant by "western looking" but it intrigued him that she could already tell that he wasn't human.

People normally didn't notice his strange attributes like the slightly pointed ears, the claws, and his ruby red eyes; unless of course they really looked at him. The only thing they did notice was his hair and most just thought he had dyed it, whatever that meant.

Chrno knew that he probably wouldn't be able to stay for very long in this place. The pursuers were after him even as they spoke and would find him before too long, if they hadn't already. Every moment he spent with these humans was probably putting them in danger.

The pursuers were a vicious band of demons who didn't care who got in the way when it came to their prey. Well most of them anyway.

Their leader Duke Duffau liked to use some discretion, at least where large crowds were concerned.

Image was important to him especially when he knew the council was watching him. However, if there was no crowd or any chance of the council tracing the incident back to him he would go for it.

Duffau pissed Chrno off to no end. In front of people, he was the image of a good person but catch him behind closed doors and you will see a different side of him.

"Behind closed doors, he ordered his merry band of idiots to attack me all the while pretending to have good intentions. Makes me sick!" Thought Chrno

If Chrno hadn't been warned and left when he did, that something like this might happen, he probably wouldn't be alive right now.

Chrno had taken out most of the pursuers that had come after him thus far but that last bunch had ambushed him. He had still put up a good fight but he missed one and one was all it took to send him plummeting to the ground unconscious.

If it hadn't been for this girl they probably would have come after him immediately. Luckily, for Chrno though Duffau cared too much for his image so he had to keep a tight reign on his minions.

They were to report to him if anything new happened. Chrno bet they had to account for every breath they took on their "missions" if you could call them that, more like massacres.

Chrno cursed Duffau in his head. There was no telling how many people he had killed who had been completely innocent, some of them had even been close to Chrno in his youth.

Chrno wanted nothing more than to take him down but without proof of his evil doings, the council would punish him severely for killing Duffau.

However, if there was even an inkling in the council that Duffau was up to no good they would be all over him.

If they had killed Rosette and him, the humans would have noticed her absence and called for a search party. The missing girl alone wouldn't be enough to arouse too much suspicion from the council but the disappearance of Chrno from the palace would definitely get their attention and the queen's. Chrno knew Duffau would not take the chance.

Chrno knew that this was the only reason they hadn't finished him off while he was weakened.

However, this didn't mean that they wouldn't come after him. They would pick up the girl's scent and follow it here.

"If I leave the girl and her brother, they won't stand a chance. They'll kill anyone that could be a witness and make it look like an accident." Thought Chrno "But, if I stay I might be able to save them and it seems a shame to waste such beauty."

There was nothing for it…he would have to bring the humans with him. Otherwise, his conscience would eat him alive.

Sometimes he really hated his conscience it made him different from most other demons. It also tended to make his life more difficult.

Most demons wouldn't think twice about the humans. They would have left them there or have killed them themselves…but Chrno, not Chrno he couldn't do that.

Because he felt that, he not only would be the direct cause of their deaths but also because one of them was a woman and Chrno would not sit by while a beautiful woman needed his help.

However, getting the humans to leave and come with him was not a task that Chrno was very ecstatic about. Humans were very attached to their homes and never seemed to be happy when they were made to leave them by force.

The entire time that Chrno had been lost in his own world, Rosette had been slowly inching her way towards the door. If she could just get to her room, she could change clothes and wouldn't have to feel so awkward.

Rosette was just about to reach back for the doorknob when Chrno looked up and the expression on his face stopped her movement cold.

It looked like he wanted to ask her something important. Therefore, instead of fleeing out the door, as she wanted to she waited, as patiently, as possible for him to say something.

"Rosette…would you consider coming with me?" Chrno said with a serious tone

Rosette couldn't believe it. After everything he had already said, he asked her to go with him to God only knows where. How could he say these things in such a serious tone?

Chrno noticed her reaction and jumping to the wrong conclusion stammered out something that just made the whole situation much worse.

"Of course your brother can come to."

Rosette just stared at him in disbelief .Her mouth hanging open and her eyes squinting slightly. It was one thing to hit on her and ask her to go somewhere with him but now he wanted her brother?

Chrno was looking creepier by the minute and it was ticking Rosette off.

Rosette's emotions were confusing Chrno. As far as he could tell, he hadn't said anything wrong and was even being generous by saying that her brother could come as well. After all, it wasn't going to be easy protecting both of them.

Female emotions confused the heck out of Chrno. One minute everything was all roses and sunshine, then the next you know all hell was breaking lose.

By the expression on Rosette's face that was about to happen. She had gone from being shock to looking like she was about to kill someone.

He had seen this look many times before on Rizelle, whoever was stupid enough to get in the warpath usually didn't come out of it looking very good.

Women though incredibly beautiful could be very deadly.

"Did I say something wrong, Angel?" Chrno asked trying to placate her and figure out why she was looking at him like this.

This however did not have the effect Chrno was hoping it would. Instead, of her calming down and explaining exactly what he did to insult her she increased her glare and tried to put more distance between them.

Considering that she was already against the door this would be a hard feet to accomplish.

Did he do something wrong? Rosette was going to go ballistic if he kept this up. How could he not know what he did? Was he clueless or just playing dumb? Rosette wasn't sure.

However, there was one thing she was sure of, she wanted out of this room.

Chrno was incredibly confused he couldn't remember in any of the conversation where he had said something that would make her glare at him like that.

"_I made sure to compliment her many times."_ Thought Chrno

Chrno had always thought that girls loved to be complimented. He knew Rizelle did and many times a disaster was avoided with one well-placed compliment. However, by the looks of things, it was a little too late to try to fix whatever he said.

There were many things going through Rosette's mind including several choice names she would like to call Chrno now.

However, Rosette knew deep down that indulging her impulses at that moment, however very satisfying she would find it at the time, would not help her in finding out exactly who this guy was.

Joshua would be so proud. That settled it in Rosette's mind she was going to show her brother that she wasn't always the irrational and rash acting girl he thought she was.

Rosette took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind of all the negative thoughts that were swimming around in her head. It was imperative she do this otherwise she would snap right back into the mind frame of wanting to beat the crap out of Chrno.

"Who the heck are you?" It didn't come out as calm sounding as her mind wanted it though but it would have to do.

"I already told you angel, my name is Chrno."

"I already know that…" Rosette had to take a deep breath and calm down her mind again, before she could continue. "I meant…Where did you come from? Why are you here? And **what** are you?"

"All valid questions, my angel, but they will have to wait."

Rosette had a bad feeling as she asked him what he meant by that statement.

"Were about to have some uninvited guests." Answered Chrno simply

"Wait! What?" Rosette had stopped hugging the door now and tried to move closer to Chrno. However, right at that moment a loud "bang" was heard and the ceiling crashed against the floor raising dust and water particles and spreading it all over the room.

Rosette put her hands in front of her face to keep the dust from getting in her eyes. Chrno didn't even move he just squinted his eyes at the dust in the air and stared at one spot across from what was left of the bathtub.

When the dust finally settled enough for Rosette to see she first saw the giant hole in the ceiling then she followed the destruction down to the ground where three male figures were standing.

Rosette stood there in shock. She had thought Chrno looked weird with his cowboy get up but these three took the weirdo prize in her book.

The one in the lead had short black hair. The one to his right hand side had long red hair and the one to the left hand side had medium length blue hair.

Rosette could have dealt with that fine but then she noticed their other attributes.

The evil glowing yellow eyes, the horns sticking out of their heads, the long pointy ears, and the black bat wings jutting out of their backs were what freaked her out the most.

"_Why am I the one to be in the same room as all the convention freaks?"_ Thought Rosette _"This is more Joshua's element than mine."_

"Sinner Chrno, we've come to take your life. Prepare to die!" yelled the leader

Chrno had hoped he would have more time before the pursuers came after him again but he should have known they wouldn't wait.

Chrno really didn't want to fight them, he could think of a million other things that would be at least ten times more amusing to him but he doubted they would just leave.

Still Chrno would give them a chance who knows maybe after he killed the leader the other two would chicken out and leave him alone.

Rosette was gaping at the giant hole in the ceiling again, she knew there would be hell to pay for that when Satella found out about it.

As usual, Rosette opened her mouth before she fully assessed the situation and made matters worse for herself.

"Hey! You idiots owe me a new ceiling!"

All three of the newcomers glared at Rosette. The red head spoke up this time.

"Shut up stupid human! As soon as were done with the Sinner we're coming after you."

Rosette ignored the obvious threat in favor of fixing them with a glare of her own. There was only one person she would let even think they could get away with insulting her and that person was in Chicago right now.

This intrigued Chrno he had never seen a human female with such tenacity before.

Rosette was about to start yelling at them again when Chrno decided it would be a good idea to get the attention focused back on him. After all, if he was going to save Rosette and her brother it was time to get them to safety.

"Sinner? From where I'm standing you are the sinners." Chrno said as he backed up closer to Rosette he didn't have to go back far though, when Rosette had been yelling at the three newcomers she had got closer to him without realizing it.

Rosette didn't understand the turn in the conversation but she was a little more concerned with why Chrno was backing them closer to the door.

Chrno looked back at Rosette and noticed that her towel was starting to slip from around her body. He took off his poncho and threw it in her direction she was confused by this gesture at first until she looked down and noticed what Chrno had noticed.

Rosette quickly threw the poncho over her head flipping her long blonde hair out the back and positioning her pocket watch on the outside as well. She then dropped the towel on the floor, she still didn't feel that she was adequately dressed but this was better then a towel.

When Chrno was sure she was done he turned his head slightly towards her, careful not to take his eyes off the newcomers, and spoke to her quickly and quietly.

"Rosette…when we get downstairs take your brother and run as far away as possible."

Chrno didn't wait for Rosette to protest about his plan before he put it into action. He formed a ball of what looked like blue lightning in his hands and flung it towards his enemies successfully stirring up more dust and water covering Rosette's and his escape downstairs.

* * *

Joshua had heard all the commotion that was going on upstairs. He had a bad feeling that Rosette had done something that would make their aunt very angry with them. He had just come up off the couch and was turned to start walking towards the staircase when he felt a whoosh of air hit him.

This whoosh of air however, was strong enough to knock him over making him land hardly on his backside in front of the couch.

When he looked back up he was shocked by what he saw. Where there had once been no one there now stood the very man that Rosette had brought home earlier. Speaking of Rosette, she was in his arms looking like she would much rather be anywhere but there.

"You can put me down now Chrno." Said Rosette giving him a half glare she couldn't be too mad with him right now he was trying to help them.

Chrno was reluctant to let her go but he knew that she wouldn't be safe with him so he sat her on the ground gently. As soon as Rosette hit the ground she was grabbing her brother and dragging him to the door.

"What are you doing, Rosette. Where are we going?" Joshua asked not sure if he wanted to be dragged off by his sister without knowing the reason for it.

"There's no time to explain now we have to get as far away from the house as possible." She answered while dragging him out the front door.

When she hit the bottom of the staircase in the front she took off as fast as she could in the direction to the right of the house pulling her screaming and protesting brother behind her.

Chrno had come out of the house right behind them but where they went right he went straight out into the expansive front yard to greet his enemies again.

"Duffau must be an idiot if he thinks the three of you can take me down or perhaps he just wants to get rid of you three. You didn't do anything to tick him off did you?" taunted Chrno with a sneer.

"Laugh all you want Sinner, but we have plenty enough strength to take you down!" yelled the leader

"I'll say it again; I think he just wants you three dead. Oh, and by the way…stop calling me sinner!"

With that shout Chrno propelled himself into the air simultaneously changing into his true form.

One second Chrno had been on the ground the next his hand was jabbed through the leader's stomach. Chrno pulled his hand roughly out leaving a nasty gaping hole that was dripping with blood and legion. The leader barely had time to look at Chrno before he disappeared in a cloud of dust particles. The other two just stared at the spot where their leader had been in shock.

They couldn't believe their leader had been taken down so easily.

To Chrno the two left looked rather comical. The red head looked like he was about to pee his pants while the blue haired one looked like he would rather be anywhere but where he was at the moment.

Chrno didn't think either was ready for a battle. What the heck was Duffau thinking? He should know that three pursuers of this quality wouldn't be enough to take him down. What the heck was going on?

"_I'll never understand that man." thought Chrno_

Chrno wasn't in the mood for killing those that were unwilling to fight. This is another thing that set him apart from others. He would much rather be with a pretty girl as opposed to fighting two people who looked like they were going to pee themselves at any moment.

"Leave now and I will let you live." Said Chrno

It was a few minutes more before anyone spoke and the response did not make Chrno happy.

"Why should we sinner? There's two of us and only one of you." Said the blue haired one he had regained his composure and had now gained a confident air about him.

This sentence seemed to wake something up in the red haired one because he gained a confident gleam to his eyes as well, before he spoke up as well.

"Yeah, there's no way we can lose to you. For our leader's sake and for the queen's we'll take you down!" declared the red haired one

Chrno was dismally surprised. He had very much wished they would take his advice and leave it would save him the headache of doing something he didn't want to do.

However, that last remark the red one had spouted about "taking him down for the queen's sake" had Chrno confused. Why would they need to when Chrno left the queen was just fine?

"What do you mean you'll take me down for the queen?" asked Chrno

"As if you don't know, sinner Chrno, you're wanted for an assassination attempt on the queen!" yelled blue

It was now Chrno's turn to stare into space shocked. He would never attack the queen. Anyone that knew him well enough would be able to tell you that it wasn't in him to do that for several reasons.

"There must be some mistake. Where's the proof that I'm the culprit?"

"Duke Duffau saw you attack the queen then flee the scene. Pity you almost got away with it." Said blue

"However, it seems luck is not on your side. The Duke saw you and the queen is unconscious but still alive." Said red

Luck? Chrno didn't see any of that as luck. Duffau was spreading false accusations about him all over the kingdom and the queen was unconscious. The worst definitely being the latter because he was still on the run.

There would be no way they would let him back into the palace to see the queen…even if she is his mother. Chrno hated this type of situation the most, the queen being a woman and his mother; it was incredibly frustrating that he wouldn't be able to be there with her.

He should be by her side now helping her to get well.

"Why would I try to kill my own mother?" said Chrno trying to reason with them

"That's what makes it so sick" announced the blue haired one. "You want the throne for yourself and your _twin_ Aion! So you would kill your own mother for it."

"We'll make sure that neither of you gets the chance." Stated the red head

Chrno was outraged. He would never kill his own mother for the throne! His mother was one of the only people who understood his weird obsession with humans. His mother also saw Aion as a son even though he wasn't.

There was no way that Aion or he would ever want to see the queen killed least wise by them.

However, Chrno knew that any more convincing he tried to do would fall on death ears for these two. They had been brainwashed by Duffau and would not listen to him.

This situation was a lot worse then Chrno had thought it was. Not only was he and any one else he came in contact with in danger from the pursuers but now it seemed that he had no refuge back at home either.

There was only one place left that Chrno felt could give him some refuge from the hordes of enemies that were after him. His twin as everyone liked to call him took up refuge with a few others in a floating fortress they deemed Eden.

Aion though Chrno knew he loved the queen like a mother could not live in Pandemonium. Aion like Chrno was different from others of their kind in fact this was another reason people called them twins besides the fact that they were similar in looks.

Both seemed to have similar inklings especially when it came to women. Though Aion didn't have as much of a fascination with humans as Chrno did he didn't mind their company on occasion.

However, Chrno wasn't sure how Aion would feel about Chrno and two humans invading his home. Not to mention, the people he lived with though reasonable, would not feel too comfortable with the humans hanging around.

It was settled he would take the humans to Aion's hideout and stay until something could be worked out.

Chrno took up a defensive pose as he spoke to the two in front of him.

"Very well if I can't convince you of my innocence then you're in my way." _"Watch out Duffau I'm coming for you!"_

With that, he charged at them with all the speed and precision of the crowned prince of pandemonium.

* * *

Rosette collapsed on the ground panting for air. She hoped that she had got her brother and her far enough away. Rosette didn't think she could go any farther and by the looks of it neither could her brother.

Joshua was lying on the ground panting just as hard as Rosette was. He looked slightly pale as well and was sweating somewhat.

Rosette looked at him worriedly. "Are you having an attack?" she asked timidly, when Joshua was younger he had suffered through a severe bout of asthma attacks due to the use of his powers. However, it seemed as he got older he had grown out of it mostly.

"I'm…fine Rosette." Said Joshua trying to catch his breath "I may have gone a little overboard on the healing though." He said under his breath however Rosette heard him.

"What healing? Joshua you know it's dangerous to use your powers in front of people."

"The injuries were already healing any way I just gave them a small push." He stated "Besides my powers are nowhere near as dangerous as yours." Said Joshua without thinking

Rosette went quiet and glared menacingly at her brother before she turned away from him and refused to look at him.

Joshua wanted to slap himself he had said possibly the worst thing he could have at that point. He knew his sister was still blaming herself for what happened when her powers first awakened. It was a very sore subject for her when ever someone mentioned it or somehow alluded to it.

"I'm sorry Rosette I shouldn't have said that. Would you please turn around?" pleaded Joshua

Rosette reluctantly turned back towards her brother. She still had anger etched onto her face but at least now she was listening to him.

"Rosette you know no one blames you for that. You were unconscious there was no way you were in control of your body at the time."

Joshua didn't know it but this is what scared Rosette the most. She had no control of her actions she didn't even remember anything until she woke up in her bed. It made Rosette scared for anyone that was around her if she lost control again what would happen?

Rosette shivered at this thought and tried to drive it out of her mind. Instead, she concentrated on changing the subject to something else.

"Joshua, I'm confused I thought that Chrno was just a weird convention nerd but now I'm not so sure."

This got Joshua's attention. "Who's Chrno?" he asked

"The man I saved…well I say man but I don't think he's a normal man." She said as she looked at the sky above her. There were three streaks of gold light that were shooting across the sky at unbelievable speeds towards each other.

Joshua mirrored his sister's actions. However, where Rosette had left the thought of him not being normal, Joshua had taken it farther he had a hunch about who this Chrno and the others really were from the things he had already seen but he couldn't be too sure just yet. He would have to get more answers first.

Rosette was the last person he would think of to believe in things like aliens or the paranormal that was more his thing. However, if even his sister was admitting that they weren't normal then it wasn't something to take lightly.

Not to mention, Joshua was itching to find out what bizarre things Rosette came up with to label them with.

"So what do you think they are?" he questioned his sister

Rosette paused for a second looking back up to the sky where the lights were still careening into each other. She knew she wasn't as good with all this fantasy stuff as Joshua was but she said the only thing she could think of.

"Aliens." She stated simply

"Sister, aliens are supposed to use flying saucers." He stated snickering at her "Does it look like they are?"

Rosette glared at him before she pounced on his head giving him a noogie attack.

"Ow! Rosette that hurts!"

"Maybe that will teach you to make fun of your big sister."

Joshua smiled. "Big? I'm taller than you are."

Rosette just glared at him some more before she responded with a grunt. "Well, then Mr. Smarty Pants if you think you're so smart then what are they?"

"The three that busted in...what did they look like?" he asked

Rosette sighed before she explained to the best of her abilities what the three intruders looked like. She wasn't completely sure on all the details since most of the time she was more concerned with pounding their faces into the ground.

However, it seemed that what she could tell Joshua was enough for him to make up his mind.

"So they had horns and wings." He restated to himself

"What is it?" asked Rosette "I can tell you know something."

"Well I'm not one hundred percent certain of this but from what I've gathered we're dealing with…"

"What? Just spit it out already." Cried Rosette

Joshua just sighed his sister was so impatient when it came to things like this. She never would let him build up the suspense on anything.

"As I was saying…I'm not certain but it would seem we are dealing with…"

Rosette was teetering back and forth on her legs waiting impatiently for Joshua to reveal who these people were. She hated waiting and Joshua knew this.

"…demons." He finished

Rosette had nearly missed what he said.

"Demons?" She prodded uncertainly "are you sure?"

Joshua shook his head. "If I could see one of them in their true forms up close I could confirm it for sure but going from what you said you saw it certainly sounds like it."

Joshua and Rosette's conversation was interrupted by the sound of a huge blast as one of the lights faded from the night sky.

* * *

I know evil cliff hanger I'm sorry but when I was writing this it just stuck out like a sore thumb.

Random fact #2- While I was writing the fight scene I was listening to the radio and two songs came on the first was "don't cha" by the pussycat dolls and the other was "say ahh" by trey songz. These two are really awqward to write battle scenes to but I managed. **By the way I clearly don't own those either since I stated who they were by.**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry I already have ideas for the next one so it hopefully won't take me forever to get it out.

Please R&R!!!


	3. You're a what?

****

**Is This Really my Life?**

**You're a what?**

**

* * *

**

****

Hey people I hope you enjoy this chapter. If I made any mistakes then i'm sorry I try and go back over the entire chapter several times before I post it but well i'm never sure if I get everything. By the way if you notice any of the sentences in the wrong places or something then please let me know when I go to edit my chapters it keeps messing with how i have things set up. it really ticks me off cause I put a lot of effort into whether things are italicized or bolded and it keeps moving and changing stuff by its self. I'm hoping i have it fixed to where it will work now but i'm not completely sure.

Disclaimer- I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of its characters they belong to Daisuke Moriyama and any of the other respected owners.

Here we go!

* * *

**Last time**

"…_demons." He finished_

_Rosette had nearly missed what he said._

"_Demons?" She prodded uncertainly "are you sure?"_

_Joshua shook his head. "If I could see one of them in their true forms up close I could confirm it for sure but going from what you said you saw it certainly sounds like it."_

_Joshua's and Rosette's conversation was interrupted by the sound of a huge blast as one of the lights faded from the night sky._

* * *

**This time**

The smoke was just clearing from the last blast of astral energy when a loud roar of rage was heard.

"You killed him! You'll pay dearly for that." Ground out the blue haired demon

Chrno just rolled his eyes. He was getting really tired of this battle. He thought he had been more than compassionate to these annoyances. After all, he gave them the chance to escape with their lives something any one else probably wouldn't have done.

"Oh! I'm sorry was he your lover?" said Chrno with a smirk "I wouldn't worry too much you'll be joining him shortly."

The other just growled in response and got back in his fighting stance. This was all the prompting Chrno needed. He was going to end this fight now.

Chrno charged at his foe, head on, with a speed that surprised his enemy. The blue haired demon didn't even have time to blink before his chest was ripped apart by Chrno's sharp claws.

To finish him off Chrno spun around and used his bone whip tail to decapitate him. The demon disappeared with a spray of blood and guts.

Chrno heaved a sigh he wanted very much just to stay here for awhile and bask in the presence of his newly found angel but if he wanted to keep her alive they would have to make a run for it.

He could already sense Rosette and her brother from his position. He was impressed they had managed to make it a pretty good distance from the house in a short time.

"I knew those nice legs weren't just for show." He said to himself as he came closer to their hiding place. Chrno wisely decided to keep that thought to him self given Rosette's temperament she wouldn't appreciate it.

As he came closer he could sense the unease rolling off of them.

"Rosette, someone's coming!" said an alarmed male voice

"Shut up Joshua it will here you." Came Rosette's annoyed voice

Chrno chuckled lightly. The two sibling's attempts to stay quiet were comical especially since with Chrno's demonic senses he could find them even if they were as silent as the grave.

Their scents would be enough but pair that with their blazing blue auras and there was no way they could hide from him.

"You know to a devil you two are like two spotlights in a dark room." Said Chrno with mirth he felt them tense up at that "Relax it's me, Chrno, you can come out."

Their auras were still showing unease but he could see both of them moving from their hiding place. Rosette was the first to speak when they came out.

"What the heck was all that?" she demanded

Chrno sighed he had a feeling this question was going to come up and they didn't have much time before his enemy found out he was still alive and sent another wave after him.

"Listen, angel, I will explain everything to you as best I can but lets go back to the house."

Joshua who had been silent this whole time walked past Rosette and right up to Chrno. Chrno stared down at the boy not quite sure what was going on.

"A-Are you really a d-devil?" asked Joshua timidly

"Yes, I am what you humans call a devil." Replied Chrno simply he was about to say something else when Joshua looked up at him with a look of excitement and awe.

"Rosette I finally get to meet one…a real devil…I can't believe it!" Joshua cried in excitement

Rosette just stared at him embarrassed that her brother was practically fawning over Chrno. While Chrno was staring at the child like he had just grown a second head.

A couple of minutes of awkwardness later Rosette had finally pried her brother off of Chrno who was looking rather uncomfortable at the moment.

"Let's get to the house already." Cried Rosette in frustration as she grabbed her brother's hand to make sure he didn't 'glomp' Chrno again. Joshua tried to protest but one glare from Rosette and he quit his protests.

Unfortunately, for Rosette, this made him notice something else. "Rosette why are you wearing that poncho, wasn't Chrno wearing that?"

Rosette didn't stop to answer him but Chrno who was walking beside her could see her face turn beet red.

Things were definitely going to get interesting.

* * *

Back at the house, Rosette was getting very impatient with their new guest. She had left the two guys alone for just a couple minutes so she could change out of Chrno's poncho.

She cursed her Aunt several times as she rifled through her chest of drawers for some pajamas that weren't so suggestive. With Chrno, the perverted devil, in the house she wanted to make sure he didn't have any other reason to ogle her.

"Dang it, Satella, why did you only buy me lingerie?" Rosette cursed

But, alas, Rosette could find nothing that wasn't at least a little suggestive.

Rosette finally settled on a deep red silky spaghetti strap dress. The dress came to just above her knees and was showing off a good deal of her top half. She rifled through another drawer and found a coat of the same color.

Rosette sighed with relief. At least there was a coat she could put over it. Rosette pulled the coat over her and hugged it to herself as tightly as she could before she took off in search of the boys.

When Rosette found Joshua and Chrno they were both staring at a statue that Satella had just brought home recently.

It seemed that, Joshua, being the ever helpful person he is had decided to give Chrno the grand tour.

"…yeah and over there is a vase our Aunt had shipped in from Italy."

"Really…what exactly is this 'Italy' again?" asked Chrno as Rosette came up behind them

"Oh, sorry, I thought you knew. Italy is a country on the other side of the ocean from us. We live in America…"

Rosette was really getting irritated now. Not only was Joshua showing him every statue and vase in the house but now he was giving him a geography lesson.

"Wow! Sounds like your world is quite vast." Commented Chrno "Would you happen to know where _San Francisco_ is?" he asked

"Oh, yes. Why do you ask?"

"That's where _Aion_ is…well in the general area of there anyway."

Rosette had enough it was time to break into this conversation; in true Rosette fashion.

"What is this Aion and what the heck is going on?" she screamed

Chrno was now kneeling on the ground holding his slightly pointed aching ears. Loud noises were always terrible for him especially since devils have really good hearing. However, if Rosette continued to scream like that he might not have his hearing for much longer.

"Angel, please don't scream like that it's really taxing on someone with my hearing abilities."

"Oh really" said Rosette with an evil smirk

Rosette was just about to let out the loudest screech she possibly could when her brother clamped his hand down over her mouth. This successfully muffled the screech and kept everyone's ear drums from breaking.

"Now that that's over with will you please continue with what you were saying Chrno?"

Chrno was still a little uncertain about speaking lest Rosette possibly start screeching at him again but he figured if her brother had prompted him then maybe it was okay.

"Aion is not a '_what'_ but a '_who_' and as to what is going on…well the short version is I'm being framed for an attempt on our queen."

"The queen….you mean… **'the demon queen'**?" sputtered Joshua

"Yes, but how would a human like you know about the queen?"

"He's an occult freak." Rosette butted in

Joshua just glared at Rosette.

Chrno gave both of them a weird look he didn't think these two would know anything about the 'occult' much less have any kind of knowledge about his world. However, Chrno knew that now was not the time to dwell on these thoughts. Duffau was still after him.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain anymore we have to get to San Francisco."

"We…what do you mean '**we**'?" asked Rosette she had been the first to pick that up in Chrno's comment.

"You have to come with me…" started Chrno

Rosette wasn't having any of it. She couldn't believe he was starting this up again. She was just about to give him a nasty reply when her brother cut in.

"Why do we have to come with you?"

"If you don't…you'll be killed."

"K-Killed" sputtered Rosette "Why we didn't do anything?"

"That doesn't matter to _them_. They will kill anyone who could possibly testify for my innocence."

"Your innocence…that's another thing how do we know that any of this story is real?" asked Rosette

Chrno gave Rosette a very tired look before he turned around and started to walk away. He really didn't have the time or the patience to deal with this right now. However, Rosette wasn't done talking, as usual.

"Wait just a minute buster…I asked you a question and I want an answer!" Rosette demanded

"We don't have time for this, please, just go and get ready." Chrno said tiredly he really could use some sleep all this running and fighting was starting to take its toll on him.

"No! Give me one good reason why I should believe what you say. How do I know it really wasn't you who killed this _'demon queen'_ or whatever she is?"

This was really the wrong thing for Rosette to say.

"Tell me something Rosette …" started Chrno with an edge of irritation in his voice "Would you kill the only person who as ever understood you? The only person who didn't view you as a freak! **Would you kill your own mother?"**

Chrno didn't wait for a reply from the girl he needed time to himself. All of this stuff was crashing down on him at once. He didn't pay attention to the direction he headed in he just let his legs carry him to wherever they wanted to go.

Rosette just stood there in shock. His words repeating over and over again in her head.

"_Tell me something Rosette…would you kill your own mother?"_

Rosette knew the answer to that.

"_I'm such a fool. Why couldn't I see it before?"_

Rosette had made up her mind. She believed Chrno's story was sincere she had felt his emotions in that one statement and had seen it in his eyes. He was hurting on the inside.

Who wouldn't be? Not even knowing what condition you mother was in at the moment. Heck, Rosette thought that if she was in the same situation she would be distraught right now.

"Joshua, go pack your stuff we're going on a trip." Said Rosette as she passed her brother in the direction that Chrno had gone

This time Joshua didn't argue with his sister. His sister always had a knack for knowing whether someone was trustworthy or not. It's just she also had a tendency not to think about things before she said them.

* * *

It didn't take Rosette long to find Chrno after all there was only one room in this direction; her bedroom.

Her bedroom was a mix of Satella's more exotic collectibles and her own style. Rosette wanted to throw all her Aunt's stuff out of her room but her Aunt would kill her and strangely enough most of the stuff actually fit Rosette's motif quite well.

The floor was a dark cherry wood that ended at the doors to the expansive balcony. Rosette had plastered the walls of her room with posters of different rock bands that she liked.

Her bed was a canopy top with sheer blue curtains hanging down the posts. The bedding was mostly a deep blue with a little black around the edges.

When Rosette entered, Chrno was sitting on her bed his bangs covering most of his face so that Rosette couldn't see his expression. She walked right up to him and plopped down on the bed beside him.

There were a couple minutes of silence in which Rosette tried to think of what to say to Chrno to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry I'll leave I shouldn't have entered the room of a lady without asking." Said Chrno in a monotone voice

Chrno got up to leave but Rosette grabbed his hand before he could go any farther.

She said something to him in a different language but he didn't understand it.

"Sorry it's something my Aunt used to say to me. I'm more used to the German version of it but translated it says 'If you're having fun, enjoy it. If you're angry, then get angry. And when you want to cry, go ahead and cry your heart out. You'll feel a lot better after a good cry. And then you'll be able to laugh again.''

Chrno was still silent but he didn't make any more moves to leave. Rosette took this as an opportunity to continue.

"Look, in the heat of the moment, I don't always think about things before I do them which is why I couldn't see what was really going on behind everything else…"

Rosette was about to say more but Chrno stopped her by placing one of his fingers on her lips. This made Rosette blush she wasn't used to a guy being this close to her.

"It's alright, Rosette, I shouldn't have reacted that way. You couldn't have known she was my mother."

Chrno gave her a warm smile before he removed his finger and sat back down beside her on the bed.

"Your bedroom is nice." Chrno commented "It reminds me of my room back home."

"You really like it? Most of the décor was Satella's idea but the posters and the bed covers are all mine."

"Who are all these people on your walls?"

"Those are different bands that I like." Rosette anticipated that he wouldn't know what a band was so she gave him what she hoped would be a decent description of a band.

"So these bands they sing and play something called 'instruments' for people's enjoyment?"

"Yes, um…actually I have one of these instruments here it's called a guitar."

"Do you perform in front of people like these bands?'

"Me...No I would be too embarrassed to ever get up on stage in front of people like that."

"Could you maybe play for me sometime?" asked Chrno

"I g-guess so I'm not very good at it but…sure."

There was a timid knock at Rosette's door before a blonde head peeked inside.

"Rosette I'm done packing my stuff…" started Joshua before he noticed that there was one other person in the room besides his sister.

"Oh! Forgive my intrusion I didn't know that you two were doing _stuff._" Said Joshua with a smirk

This comment didn't seem to faze Chrno in the slightest. However, Rosette reacted enough for the both of them. Her face was now the same color as her nightgown.

"W-We aren't doing anything!" sputtered Rosette however, Joshua wasn't listening.

"Whatever you lovebirds have a good time tonight." Stated Joshua before he closed the door and briskly walked back to his own room

Rosette was at a loss for words she wanted to scream something at her brother but no intelligent words came to her mind.

Rosette plopped on her bed with a huff. Her blush had faded to a light pink and she was still a little agitated at what her brother said.

"I-I can't believe my brother said something like that." Stammered Rosette she had wondered why Chrno hadn't spoke up at all.

Rosette chanced a glance in Chrno's direction he seemed to be deep in thought about something. Rosette was about to say something else to him but he choose that moment to speak up.

"You know I wouldn't mind if we were…" said Chrno simply

"Were what?" asked Rosette not quite putting two and two together

"Lovebirds, though I think a better term, that you humans use, is 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend"

Rosette just sat there her mouth hanging open in shock and her face returning to the color it was right after Joshua's comment.

"By the way, that color looks really good on you." Said Chrno with a smirk

Rosette sat there her mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. She stood up abruptly and started walking away from the bed mechanically.

"I-I-I have to p-pack." She stammered

Rosette had grabbed her suitcase from out of her closet and was now throwing random clothes in at an alarming pace.

Chrno chuckled at this. These humans really were interesting especially Rosette.

Chrno came up behind where Rosette was still packing up her clothes. She was shaking slightly and Chrno could tell by her aura that she was uncomfortable.

"Rosette…" he called her name to get her attention

"Y-Yes…"

Rosette answered Chrno without actually looking at him. She really didn't want him to see the deep blush she still had.

Not getting the response he wanted out of Rosette, Chrno placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him.

"Forgive me Angel I keep forgetting that you don't like compliments."

"I-It's not that I don't like compliments it's just that I-"started Rosette

"I see you're not used to them. Well the best way to get used to something is to keep doing it." He replied with a happy nod

This really wasn't what Rosette had meant but Chrno didn't give her a chance to continue.

"Your vivid sapphire eyes are like two vast oceans that I find myself hopelessly lost in."

Rosette was at a loss for words her mind sputtered around aimlessly trying to find something coherent for her to say to that.

"Angel are you alright your face is really red? Are you sick?" Chrno asked while putting his hand on Rosette's forehead

"I-I'm fine." Rosette stammered out while backing out of his touch

"_Why did I have to get stuck with the pervert?"_ Questioned Rosette to herself _"He is handsome…gah! What the heck am I thinking? Handsome he may be but he's also a pervert and will probably forget all about me."_

Rosette's imagination starts taking off from this thought.

"Angel!"

_Huh_ "Wha-What is it Chrno?"

"Thank you for believing me it means a lot."

"Don't worry Chrno we'll get this cleared up and you'll be back with your mom in no time." Said Rosette gaining a determined set to her body

"Yes." Was all Chrno could say to this he had actually wanted to say something completely different from this.

Rosette obviously had no idea that he could read her mind and had picked up everything including her little day dream. Did she honestly think so little of herself that she couldn't see how beautiful she was?

Chrno's eyes quickly roamed Rosette's body from her long blonde hair that rested below her shoulder blades and her warm sapphire eyes to her night clothes that hugged her curves in all the right places.

How could she not know how attractive she is?

However, Chrno had a feeling that even if he told her this now she wouldn't believe him. She'd probably just call him a pervert again and go on deluding herself.

Chrno was by no means willing to give up just yet.

He decided he would take it slow with Rosette. Then maybe in time when she sees that he's not going to go running off and drool over every girl that walks by them, like in her day dream, they could step up their relationship.

He had stopped in front of her bedroom door his hand clasping the doorknob loosely. Rosette had turned back to her packing some time ago and was facing the opposite direction from him. He squeezed the doorknob once before he turned back towards Rosette.

"Rosette, I don't think you give yourself enough credit."

Chrno fled through the doorway before Rosette could question him about what he said.

* * *

He made his way back to the bedroom from earlier maybe he could get some sleep before they took off in the morning. He had a funny feeling that he may not be sleeping for awhile after this.

Thank God being a devil meant he didn't need sleep as often as humans did. Otherwise, he would have been dead on his feet a long time ago.

Chrno collapsed onto the bed; he really wasn't looking forward to the interrogation he was probably going to get from Rosette in the morning maybe he would get lucky and she would forget about it…not likely.

"I'm a wanted criminal." Chrno cursed how had his life taken such a disastrous turn?

"Duffau if you laid one hand on her I swear I'll kill you." Chrno said to himself as he closed his eyes

* * *

Whoo! I hope you people enjoyed that. I feel slightly pathetic I had quite a bit of trouble with some of the romance portions of this chapter. I think maybe I need to get back in touch with my more feminine side...can i help it if fight scences excite me too...i mean come on who wouldn't want to watch some lean muscular guys (Chrno) fighting...all sweaty and glistening...hoohoo...sign me up! But I am rather pathetic I had to ask my dad for advice which is where the line about Rosette's eyes came from so technically I don't own that line either. Any way see you next chapter!


	4. Is This the Start of a Journey?

**Hey everyone I have a couple of things I would like to apologize for...**

First, I am sorry this took so long but I had finals this past week and I was gone to a friend's house and didn't take my laptop with me.

Second, the length of this chapter is not up to par with what I normally do but I got to a good stopping place and just couldn't come up with anymore that really needed to be in this chapter.

Lastly, I am sorry that I have not been responding to your reviews like I should I do read them and appreciate them greatly for both of my stories. So I would like to take the time to **Thank all of you for your wonderful reviews!**

Oh yeah I'm also sorry if you like soap operas...I don't want to offend anyone but I don't care for them at all...my mom watches them but I can't seem to get into them and also if you'll notice I've messed with Rosette some..I know most stick her with pop music and lighter style clothes but that's not really my style and I didn't really want to copy off of everyone else so much so now Rosette dresses darker and listens to rock music.

This story has given me a first...most of the time when I write stories I just make it up as I go along and don't think that much ahead but for this story I have some crazy ideas and am excited about putting them into effect. _KooKooKoo_ I have plans...

Chrno- God help us all...

Me-*Glares* Did you say something?

Chrno-Yes it's time for the disclaimer.

Me-Well...

Chrno-Well what?

Me-Get on with the disclaimer already.

Chrno-**The Authoress does not own Chrno Crusade or anything else she uses that belongs to someone else. They belong to their respective owners.**

Me-Exactly...Have fun everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Is This Really my Life?**

**Is this the start of a journey?**

* * *

Joshua was an _interesting_ person to say the least.

Chrno had been banished to the downstairs living room while Rosette took a bath. She had threatened to force feed him certain parts of his body if he even thought about going upstairs before she was done.

So here he was, _the Prince of Devils,_ subjected to watching soap operas with an over exuberant teenage male. Where had his life gone wrong?

Not even five minutes in and Chrno was utterly lost. What the heck was going on? It was time to get some answers as scary as they might be.

"So what is the point in all of this?" asked Chrno pointing at the TV

"Oh, you see, it's really quite simple. Jenny likes Blake but Blake likes Susan. But Susan is on the run with her ex boyfriend, Ricardo, because they saw the bad guy, Alejandro, kill Alex's cousin, Anna, who was pregnant with Alejandro's baby by mistake. I am so rooting for Ricardo and Susan to get back together! He's a bad boy but he has a good heart."

Chrno wasn't sure how it was possible for him to become more lost then he was at the beginning, but somehow with Joshua's help he accomplished it. Maybe it would be better if he just completely changed the subject.

"So can you tell me a little bit more about how Rosette and you live?"

Joshua was more than happy to fill him in on the daily lives and etiquette of human beings but was even more excited with hearing about Chrno's world.

"I live in a place called Pandemonium. We have a hierarchal system with a queen at the top and a council directly below her."

"If your mother is the queen then that would make you the prince right?" asked Joshua a sparkle in his eyes "Which means you're a very powerful devil?"

"Yes." Said Chrno warily he did not like the look Joshua had in his eyes. The last time he saw that he wound up with a Joshua sized growth hanging off his body.

"This is so cool I can't believe I actually get to talk to the Prince of Devils." Said Joshua excitedly

"Prince?" asked a perplexed Rosette. She had just walked into the room wearing a bathrobe and a towel on her head when she heard what Joshua said.

"Yeah, Chrno is _the_ Prince of Devils!"

Rosette stared back and forth between Joshua and Chrno several times. "Don't tell me you didn't know, Rosette?" asked Joshua with an incredulous look

Rosette blushed. "I just-I didn't think about it." Said Rosette self-consciously

Joshua busted out laughing. "Leave it to you to not put that together." He said between laughing fits

Rosette yanked the towel off her head and chunked it at her brother's head. "A-A lot has happened recently." She stammered

Joshua continued to laugh hysterically. "That's it! Come meet your maker." cried Rosette before pouncing on him

Joshua had just barely managed to dodge Rosette's attack. He knew staying in one place when Rosette was like this was a death sentence. Joshua ran around the room several times Rosette on his heels before suddenly changing direction. This gave him a very small window to escape up the stairs which he took.

Joshua ran up the stairs and into his room locking the door just in time to hear his sister take her frustrations out on his poor door. Rosette gave up after a few minutes. He would have to come out sometime and that would be when she would get him. She had more important things to worry about; like food.

Chrno made him self as scarce as possible when Rosette came back down. The last thing he wanted was to be force fed his own body parts by an enraged female.

Luckily, Rosette passed right by him and into the kitchen murmuring about food all the way. Speaking of which, Chrno wondered what human food tasted like. Joshua had mentioned wanting to eat breakfast earlier but complained that he had to wait for Rosette.

Curiosity won over caution and Chrno followed Rosette into the kitchen. She was quietly humming to herself while peering into a big metal box that held all kinds of different things in it. He could feel the colder air coming from the box even from where he was standing.

Rosette selected a few items and sat them on the counter. She turned to go back to the refrigerator when she noticed Chrno was now in the kitchen with her. He was watching her intently; curiosity written all over his face.

Rosette decided not to say anything snide about it. After all, he wasn't saying or doing any thing perverted…that she could tell. However, with Chrno there really was no way to tell.

Rosette stopped for a minute, thinking about how much batter she would need for three people before deciding on an amount and mixing all the ingredients together. She sat the batter down beside the stove; grabbed a skillet from the cabinet and started cooking.

Chrno had tried to stay out of the way but his vantage point was terrible. He moved closer now standing right to the side of her. He watched her dump a goopy pale colored liquid into a metal circular object until it seemed to get the size she wanted.

"Is that food?" He couldn't help asking

Rosette had not noticed that he had moved closer to her and was shocked to hear his voice so close. However, there was food at stake and she would not be the one to ruin it. She took a few deep breaths and then answered him "Yes, these are called pancakes." She said

Chrno stared at the "pancakes" for a minute before asking Rosette what they were. She paused for a minute flipping one of the pancakes over before answering, "They are like… sweet little flat cakes that you cook in a skillet."

"Oh" was all he said before lapsing back into silence. He continued to watch her cook fascinated by seeing something that he had never been able to watch anyone do before.

Chrno's intense staring was starting to grate on Rosette's nerves she was not used to someone hovering over her shoulder while she cooked. By the time, Joshua decided to make his grand entrance, she was about to explode.

She turned to look at him; her right eye was twitching with the strain it was taking her to hold back the frustrated scream she wanted to unleash upon Chrno's unsuspecting ears.

"Uh…Chrno why don't you help me set the table?" asked Joshua over exuberantly

Luckily, for everyone he agreed and Rosette continued making pancakes in peace. So maybe Rosette wouldn't kill Joshua after all, he had redeemed himself slightly in her eyes.

Rosette sat the massive plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. She grabbed a giant stack of pancakes for herself and smothered them with maple syrup before digging in. Joshua grabbed a stack himself, though not as big as Rosette's, and did the same.

Chrno grabbed a stack also. He wasn't sure how much of this he would eat. Since he was a demon he didn't need to eat food. However, what little food he had tasted before he had liked.

He picked up the fork and cut into the pancakes taking a small bite just to get a taste. It was delicious, sticky but still delicious.

* * *

After all the breakfast dishes were in the sink, Rosette left to change into her clothes for the day. Once again, Chrno was stuck in the living room with Joshua. However, this time they weren't watching soap operas this time it was, well Chrno wasn't quite sure what they were watching.

There was a little girl who kept speaking some strange language that traveled around with a talking monkey with red boots. Then it changed to a bunch of people running around in a dark house trying to catch spirits or something.

Joshua left the TV on this channel while he got up and walked to the telephone. Chrno watched him curiously as he hit a sequence of numbers and then waited patiently for something to happen.

"Hello Steiner…yes we're fine." There were a couple minutes of pause where Joshua looked sheepish before he spoke again "I think it would be best to explain face-to-face. We're coming there."

Rosette came down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a tight black v-neck suit vest. She had on a pair of black combat boots. Some of her hair was tied back in short pigtails with two black ponytail holders. The rest hung down loosely past her shoulder blades.

She sat down on the couch, on the farthest end from Chrno, and began flipping through channels.

"Rosette, I was watching that" Joshua said as he walked up to the couch.

"Joshua, we have _the Prince of Devils_ sitting on our living room couch and you want to watch ghost stories?"

"_Its better then the crap we were watching earlier."_ Thought Chrno

"Yeah, why not?" asked Joshua he saw no problem with it "He doesn't seem to mind."

Rosette rolled her eyes. "Just go get your stuff." She said disbelievingly

After Joshua left, Rosette was left alone with Chrno. Rosette tried to get into the program on TV, but as usual, it was something she was not interested in.

"Um, so I hope you don't mind us taking a pit stop in Chicago. Our Aunt is probably in hysterics right now." She said with a half-felt laugh

"I think we could but staying too long is not an option. The longer we stay with someone the more danger they will be in."

Rosette really didn't like the sound of that. Going to her Aunt, could possibly put her and everyone else she is with in danger but her Aunt needed an explanation, if nothing else for the colossal hole in the upstairs bathroom. Taking a bath in there this morning had been interesting; took forever to clear away all the debris from the bathtub.

There was a couple minutes of silent channel surfing before Rosette asked a question that she probably could already guess the answer to.

"They'll keep chasing us no matter where we go won't they?"

"Yes, However, Eden does offer some protection against the Pursuers."

"This, Eden place, what's it like?"

"Eden is a floating fortress where my brother Aion resides with several others of my kind. Don't worry most of them will be fairly tolerable of your brother and you."

"Okay wait a second, so now you have a brother and what do you mean _fairly tolerable_?"

"Well Aion isn't really my brother we're just close enough that we call each other that. The others won't hurt your brother or you though they may not be as hospitable as Aion or me."

"Well that sounds wonderful." Said Rosette sarcastically

"Don't worry I won't let any harm come to your brother or you, Rosette" Said Chrno while taking Rosette's hands in his "You have my word." Rosette's face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Joshua a smirk plastered across his face as he dumped the last of his bags on the ground

Rosette leaped off the couch with a yelp; heat rising to her cheeks. _"How did I not notice he was so close? I have to get out of this room." she thought_

Rosette ran past her brother and up the stairs without stopping for anyone.

"Sorry about cutting in like that I was just excited that someone was actually making some headway with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my sister has never been much for romance that's not to say there haven't been guys who tried its just well she scares them off."

"Scares them off but she is gorgeous why would any guy stop trying?"

"Well you've seen her attitude. She is kind of like a walking time bomb sometimes."

"That's no so bad." Said Chrno while shrugging his shoulders "I'm glad she has such a strong will. It's a very endearing trait in a woman." Said Chrno while examining Joshua; he could tell the boy was keeping something from him "There is something else you're not telling me isn't there?"

"Yes, but, it's not my place to tell you. Though I will say that it has to do with the pocket watch she always wears. Our parents left it for her; it was the last thing they ever gave her." Joshua lapsed into silence as Chrno tried to process this new information about Rosette.

Rosette came down the stairs, she had a black and blue backpack on her back, her blush had faded to a light pink now but she avoided looking directly at Chrno. "Let's get to the car. We have a long drive ahead of us" She said while taking her keys out of her pocket.

She headed out the door followed by Joshua, his luggage, and Chrno.

* * *

After all the luggage was piled into the back of Rosette's car, she shut the trunk and got in the driver's seat. It was only when she looked to the right did she realize who was beside her.

Joshua was lounging in the back seat with a smug expression on his face. He had purposely taken up the entire back seat so Chrno would have to sit in the front with Rosette. Rosette glared at him he just smiled wider.

With a huff Rosette turned the key in the ignition and her Camaro came to life with a deep rumbling sound. Rock music blared from the speakers as the car backed out of the drive and took off down the road.

* * *

Rosette was sure of one thing, rush hour sucked in New York City. Why couldn't her Aunt have put the private airport on the same side of the city as the house?

Here they were stuck in the middle of the freeway with thousands of other people honking their horns and screaming at each other. Rosette turned the radio up a little more to block out the noise.

Chrno was fascinated with everything that was going on around him. The buildings were huge and seemed to stretch into the sky from his vantage point. People hurriedly squeezed past each other on the street heading to different destinations while giant TV screens flashed different programs.

All the while, Joshua was in the back taking advantage of the extra space by snoozing.

* * *

It had taken a few hours, but they finally made it through traffic and arrived at the airport. Rosette pulled into the now empty hangar going right past the private jet on her way and parked her car. She was reluctant to just leave her car there but she didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Mistress Rosette." Rosette had just grabbed her bag from the trunk when she heard a voice call from behind her. She turned and saw a middle aged gentleman with well kept russet colored hair coming toward her.

"Mistress Satella sent me personally to escort you." He said with a deep bow

"Ah, Walters how are you?" asked Joshua as he came around the car followed by Chrno

"I am well Master Joshua." Walters eyed the newcomer curiously

"Oh, this is Chrno…he uh…well…"

"It's alright you don't have to explain to me, however, I suggest you come up with something good to tell Mistress Satella."

Joshua laughed half heartedly he knew his Aunt was going to flip when she heard about the giant hole much less what had caused it. Joshua was not looking forward to that conversation.

"The flight attendants will load your bags shall we adjourn to the jet now?"

Joshua followed Walters out of the hangar but Rosette hung back a minute with Chrno. A question had just popped into Rosette's mind and she couldn't help asking it.

"Have you ever flown in a jet before?" she asked

"What's a jet?"

Rosette sighed this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Whoo! Hope everyone liked it...even if it is just a transition chapter...

Oh just in case I can't get another chapter up before the holidays are over I will say this now...**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Everyone!**


End file.
